Enredos del Tiempo
by Harpi234
Summary: Por un pequeño error, 4 chicos de otro tiempo llegaran a la aldea de konoha, complicando la via de todos, en especial de naruto y hinata, sera el comienzo o fin de naruhina o-o? hinaxnaruxhana, sasusaku, etcXD
1. Capitulo 1: Prologo

_**Aquí un fic que estoy creando, ojala les guste, este fic esta algo unido a otro fic llamado EL comienzo de algo grande, ya se dara los detalles mas adelante**_

LH:Lider Hyuga

:_ mmmm, como es el tiempo verdad, de solo estar aquí, me hace recordar todo lo que vivimos_

_: sip, nunca espere que todo resultara bien_

_: (de solo recordarlo, aquel dia que el cielo lloro…)_

Era un día lluvioso en la aldea de la hoja, parecía que el cielo lloraba por lo que sucedía,

Muchos ninjas buscaban a 4 personas, solo se escuchaban las palabras eliminar, sellar, muerte, mientras, un chico escapaba entre las calles, cargando una niña en sus espaldas, con preocupación en su cara, recordando lo ocurrido anteriormente

: Maldición por que esta pasando todo esto, porque!

_**Flash Back**_

_EN una casa, un chico miraba aterrado, el líder de la aldea estaba tirado en el suelo, sangrando, mientras que su asesina estaba parada frente a el, con una mirada tan helada que podría congelar el ambiente_

_: señor naruto!_

_Naruto/tirado en el suelo/: cuídalas porfavor…_

_: vamos hana, tenemos que irnos /Cargando a una niña que estaba inconciente en el suelo/_

_LH: donde crees que te la llevas?_

_: lo mas lejos posible de un monstruo como usted_

_LH: sabes que no saldrás vivo de este aldea, entrégamela y te dare una muerte rápida_

_: cállese, nunca lo haré, usted es un monstruo, nunca le voy a perdonar esto!_

_La lider de los Hyuga ataco al chico, recibio el golpe en el pecho, lo cual lo mando a volar fuera de la casa_

_: gracias /corriendo/_

_LH; maldito, como es que no te podemos matar/persiguiendo al chico/_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

: vamos, ya casi llegamos, descuida hana, prometí cuidarlas, no dejare que ese maldito clan les haga daño

Llegaron a una Mansión, bastante malgastada, el chico entro, buscaba entrar a las habitaciones un libro, con desesperación, cuando en eso, alguien apareció atrás de el

: Quien esta ahí!

Hanako: tranquilo, soy yo

: hanako.. Que haces aquí? Es que acaso bienes por ordenes de tu clan?

Hanako: en efecto, vengo a que me entregues a mi hermana

: no lo entiendes, sabes lo que pasara si ellos la tienen., el clan hyuga ya se a salido de control, mira que hasta su líder asesino al hogaken solo pro no entregarle a la niña!

Hanako: /con una cara de sorpresa/mi padre esta muerto?

: perdon, no quería decirlo asi…

Hanako /con una cara fria/: no importa, solo dime, que piensas hacer, acaso tienes idea de cómo solucionar todo esto?

: tengo una idea, espera/rebuscando libros/, aquí esta!

Hanako: que es eso?

: es la pieza que necesitaba para hacer un jutsu del tiempo

Hanako: un jutsu el tiempo? Eso acaso es posible?

: bueno, no se si será estable, pero el señor naruto me dijo que podía funcionar, y no se me ocurre otra solución

En eso, una chica, de unos 16 años, rubia, con 2 coletas, con los ojos de color perla, apareció

Minori: asi que aquí se esconden

Hanako: hermana!

: vaya, esto es malo….

Minori: Hanako, no puede entender por que no te as desecho de el, el es un traidor

Hanako: hermana, eso no es cierto

: traidor? (enojado) mira lo que los hyuga le an hecho a la aldea, esto se esta saliendo de control y lo sabes muy bien/entregando la niña a hanako/, bueno, entonces, que harás Minori?

Minori: mi deber es simple, llevarme a mi hermana menor, y matar al traidor (concentrando una esfera de chakra en su mano), RANSENGAN!

La magnitud de la técnica, provoco una explosión, que se pudo ver fácilmente en toda la aldea, haciendo que muchos ninjas se dirigieran a ese lugar, incluyendo la lider de los hyuga

: /algo herido/ rayos, a mejorado usando eso…

Minori: bueno, supongo que esto acabaría asi, desde que te vi, sabia que terminaría acabando contigo de una o otra manera

Hanako: espera hermana, el quiero ayudarnos

Minori: no deberías creer en este traidor hermana /apretando lso puños/ este maldito mato a nuestro padre!

Hanako: eso no es verdad, sabes bien quien lo que le hizo fue..

En eso, entran un grupo de ninjas, y al frente, esta una mujer, de ojos color perla, el pelo negro azulado, que le llega hasta la cintura

LH: veo que lo atraparon

Minori: madre

Hanako: madre, es cierto que mataste a papa!

Minori /con una cara de sorpresa/, madre, eso no puede ser cierto, verdad?

LH: su padre se revelo contra el deseo de la familia, tuvo que ser eliminado

Minori: eso no es cierto, NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!

LH: silencio Minori, tu deber como miembro de la familia es cumplir con lo que se te manda

Minori: el clan… A QUIEN EL IMPORTA EL MALDITO CLAN!

LH: Minori!/dándole una cachetada a su hija/ no te atrevas a insultar al clan otra vez, no me importa si eres mi hija, no tolerare estas faltas

: Hanako, ahora!

Hanako usando unos hilos de chakra, jala a su hermana mayor hacia ella

Hanako: ahora!

: Jikūkan Ninjutsu!(Jutsu del espacio-tiempo)

LH: como es posible que un chunin pueda usar un jutsu asi, no escaparas!

: ya es tarde ( una aura celeste rodea a los chicos), y ahora, esto /sacando unos pergaminos azules/ esto es el legado del señor naruto!

En eso, los pergaminos empiezan a incendiarse en una llama azul, debajo de los chicos sale como la imagen de un reloj y asi de la nada, sus cuerpos empiezan a desaparecer

: señora hyuga /mientras su cuerpo desaparecía/ juro que donde sea que valla, si la vuelvo haber/su rostro empieza a desaparecer/ me encargare de usted de una vez…

Una luz brillante ciega a todos los presentes, luego que la luz desaparece, no queda rastros de los 4 chicos

Guardia1: señora hyuga, que hacemos ahora

LH: nada, por el momento, debemos encargarnos de cubrir todo lo que a pasado

Guardia2: si Señora Hyuga

Los guardas se fueron, dejando sola a Su lider

LH: cuídalas porfavor..(lo decia susurrando, mientras dejaba salir algunas lagrimas).

_**Aldea Konoha, 20 años antes**_

_**La Aldea de la Hoja, una aldea pacifica, que a tenido momentos duros, desde que el gran héroe de la aldea, Naruto Uzumaki, junto a su equipo, acabaron con Madara Uchiha, hace ya 2 años, an tenido tiempo de paz, sin imaginar que todo esto pronto acabaría, haciendo al vida del heroe, mas difícil**_

Tienda de Ichikaru

En aquella tienda se encontraba un chico, de aproximadamente unos 18 años, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, comiendo ya su séptimo plato de ramen, era increíble como alguien podía sobrevivir comiendo solamente eso o-o

Naruto: otro plato mas viejo!

Sakura: vaya naruto/llegando al puesto de ramen/es que acaso solo comes ramen?

Naruto: pero el ramen de este lugar es el mejor del mundo, dattebayo

Sakura: dios naruto, deberías comer otra cosas además del ramen

Naruto: pero sakura-chan…

Sakura: pero nada/jalando al rubio del establecimiento/ es hora de que te alimentes mejor naruto (Inner: chaaa, ya me tiene harta de verlo comer ramen!)

Mientras la pelirosa se llevaba al chico a rastras, otra chica miraba desde lejos

Hinata: naruto-kun…

Hinata Hyuga, una chica bastante hermosa, de pelo negro azulado, ojos de color perla, miembro de la rama principal de unas de las familas mas poderosas de la aldea, no había tenido mucha suerte en el amor, y era todo por culpa de su maldita timidez, y cada vez que intentaba confesarse, sucedía uno que otro percance (se desmayaba o eran interrumpidos, el cielo debía tenerla bronca a esta pobre chica)

Hinata: (me pregunto si algún día podré expresarle mis sentimientos, pero, y si me rechaza, si me odia al hacerlo, no podría soportarlo, no podría..)

Mientras las chica esta sumida en sus pensamientos, termino en el bosque, un poco de soledad ayuda a relajar la cabeza, pero este no seria el caso, ya que el chico ruidosa también estaba ahí

Naruto: dios, sakura-chan puede ser tan cruel a veces

**_Flash Back_**

_Naruto: pero sakura-chan(con un rio de lagrimas, como en el animeXD)_

_Sakura: pero nada, ya me canse de verte comer ramen y mas ramen_

_En eso llegaba un grupo de chicos_

_Ino: hola sakura_

_Salura: hola ino, shikamaru, que hacen aquí?_

_Ino: la hokage nos mando a llamar, y dime, que haces con naruto, acaso están saliendo juntos?_

_Sakura: una cita con naruto, que rayos están diciendo!_

_Naruto: cita? No era necesario que me jalaras a la fuerza entonces sakura-chan, yo hubiera aceptado con gusto, dattebayo_

_Sakura: que rayos estas diciendo naruto!/en eso, se ve al pobre chico volando pro el golpe que el dio la frontuda/_

_Shikamaru: que problemático es todo esto…_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Naruto: al menos, me mando a un lugar solitario, así podré comer mi ramen tranquilamente /sacando un ramen de vaya saber donde o-o/

Mientras el chico engullía (pues, es lo que hace naruto¬¬) una chica lo observaba

Hinata: (estoy sola con naruto-kun, es..esta es mi oportunidad para decirle lo que siento, pero y si me rechaza, no podría, no, no hinata, debes ser fuerte y decirle!)

Naruto:/apareciendo atrás de hinata/: hinata, que haces aquí?

Hinata /retrocediendo y sonrojada/ a, na..naruto-kun…yo…(vamos hinata, dile!)

Naruto: estas bien hinata /tocando su frente/ no tienes fiebre?

Con esto, hinata se puso igual que un tomate y estuvo apunto de desmayarse, cuando se escucho una pequeña explosión cerca de donde estaban, tanto naruto como hinata fueron haber que provoco eso, aunque la joven hyuga estaba llorando por dentro, otra oportunidad al tacho

Llegando donde fue la explosión, encontraron a3chicas y un chico, parecían bastante heridos, y llevan la bandada de konoha, solo el chico estaba conciente

Naruto: oye niño, te encuentras bien?

: Señor naruto..es usted?, vaya entonces si funciono

Naruto: como me conoces?

: por favor, ellas necesitan un medico/voltea y ve a hinata/..USTED!

Hinata: ¿?

: ahora si, va haber lo…./cae al suelo/

Naruto: oye niño, respondo, estas bien?

HInata: naruto-kun, ahí que llevarlos a un medico

Naruto: claro hinata, quédate aquí, iré por ayuda/desapareció en na nube de humo/

Hinata: por que este niño me miro con odio, y estas niñas, esos rasgos, son hyugas…(quienes son ellas, nunca antes las había visto, pero siento que las conosco…).

**Continuara….**

**Bueno, aquí mi nuevo proyecto, algunos me verán feo por el personaje que ve feo a hinata, pero créanme, tiene buenas razones, y ninguna es personal, solo queda espera la actualización, y por cierto, la Hanako que mencione y la que mencione en mi otro fic, el comienzo de algo grande, son las mismas, si, mas enredos!*-***

**Ojala les guste lo que pasara, y pongan review si quieren que continue n.n**


	2. Capitulo 2: Problemas en el hospital

_:Me encontraba tirado en una cama, parece un hospital, como rayos termine aquí, como rayos fui a involucrarme en un lío así, amistad? Cariño?, tonterías, se supone como solo vine a esta aldea para entrenar, y luego irme, pero, el me protegió, el debía una, y yo era hombre de palabra, protegerlas, fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de verlo morir, no quedaba de otra, supongo que debo desviarme de mi objetivo y ayudar a esas niñas, pero, que debía hacer para ayudarlas?_

_**Hospital de konoha**_

Hinata: y como se encuentra sakura?

Sakura: las niñas están bien, pero me preocupa el chico, tiene algo raro

Hinata: raro?

Sakura: si, por mas que intento usar mi chakra para curarlo, algo lo repele

HInata: puedo verlo?

Sakura: si, sígueme

Llegando a la habitación donde se encontraba el chico misterioso

Sakura: aquí esta

HInata: parece lastimado

Sakura: pero no podemos hacer nada, pero dime hinata, exactamente que sucedió?

Hinata: Pues, naruto-kun y yo estábamos en el bosque y...

Sakura: espera, que hacían tu y naruto en el bosque?

Hinata: ...

* * *

><p>Mientras hinata intenta "explicar", nos vamos con el rubio despistado (ahí que estarlo para no notar los sentimientos de hinata no?)<p>

NAruto: y eso sucedió Oba-chan

Tsunade-dándole un puñetazo en la cara- ya te dijes que no me llames asi!

Naruto: lo siento ob...hokage-sama...

Tsunade: bueno, esto esta muy extraño, no ahí registros d estos 4 chicos, a pesar que tienen las bandanas de la aldea, seguro que aparecieron así de la nada

Naruto: así es, estaba con hinata cuando sucedió al explosión tebbayo

Tsunade: con hinata? Acaso no andarán haciendo..

Naruto: eh?

Tsunade: olvídalo naruto, shizume, iré a ver a esos chicos, tu encargarte mientras no estoy

Shizume: espere Tsunade-sama

La hokage desapareció en una nube de humo

Shizume: volvió a irse y dejarme con todo el papeleo otra vez...

* * *

><p>Y volviendo otra vez donde sakura y hinata, la cual después de decir muchas incoherencias, que daban mas dudas<p>

Sakura: mejor olvídalo hinata( no entiendo nada de lo que dice) pero puedes hacerme el favor de usar tu byakugan sobre el chico, tal vez pueda ver el problema

Hinata: hai

Grave error, al usar el byakugan y ver al chico, sintió una presencia bastante peligrosa que la empujo hacia atrás, curiosamente desactivando su técnica

Sakura: Hinata, estas bien?

Hinata: si, estoy bien sakura-chan

Sakura: pero, que sucedio?.

Hinata: no lo se, sentí que algo me empujo hacia atras

Sakura: quien es este sujeto...

Y en otra habitación, Tsunade y naruto se encontraban en la habitación de una de las chicas, de la mayor precisamente, naruto se preguntaba quien podría ser, pero tsunade se notaba algo pálida, ya que esta chica era la viva imagen del jutsu sexy de naruto. Inclusivo los bigotes como los de naruto (los de su mejilla) pero era imposible, naruto no tenia hermanas, o si?(saber, yo no cree la serie)

Naruto: cree que se encuentre bien Tsunade?

Tusunada: deja probar algo-acercando su mano a la frente de Minori y usando su chakra para curar cualquier herida que tenga- parece que esta bien, en cualquier..

Minori: eh, donde estoy...-mirando a tsunade-.. Vaya, la vieja sigue con vida?

Tsunade: Que rayos me dijiste mocosa!

Tsunade dio un puñetazo a la cama donde estaba Minori y la hizo pedazos, que pro suerte, minori rodó para esquivar el golpe, para luego ver que tsunade tronaba sus puños y la miraba con ira

Minori (con miedo y escondiéndose atras de naruto): yo, los siento mucho, no fue mi intención!

Naruto: por favor cálmese tsunade!

Tsunade: muy bien niña, tienes 10 segundos para explicarme quienes son tu y esos chicos, antes que me enoje de verdad!

Minori: eso chicos..Espere, mis hermanas, están bien, donde están!

Naruto: pues las chicas están en al habitación de al lado y el chico esta 1 piso abajo

Minori: eso es bueno...(1.2 y ...) un chico..., tiene pelo negro, corto, de 1,70 de alto y un traje azul con negro?

Naruto:_ si, así vestía

Minori: bien, esta es mi oportunidad, BYAKUGAN!

Minori activa si Byakugan y empieza a ver para todos lados, hasta que mirando hacia abajo a ala derecha, siente un pulso que desactiva su técnica

Minori: ya lo encontré, nos e me escapara otra vez!

Tsunade: espera, que planeas hacer!

Minori: descuiden, yo me encargare de todo oba-chan!-sale corriendo-

Tsunade: que no me llames así!, naruto!

Naruto: hai!

Tsunade: ve tras ellas, ella tiene un instinto asesino, podría ser peligroso

Naruto: si oba-chan(se va...)

Tsunade: (esa niña, se parece a naruto y tiene el byakugan, pero nunca e oído de un miembro de los Hyuga con las características de esa niña, como es posible, entonces las otras 3 también deben ser hyugas, que rayos esta pasando) esperen, ACASO ESOS ME VOLVIERON A DECIR VIEJA!

* * *

><p>Por nuestra seguridad, volvamos un piso abajo donde esta sakura y hinata<p>

Sakura: no recuerdo haberlo visto en la academia cuando pasaba por ahí, y tampoco ahí registros de el y las otras chicas

Hinata: pero, parecía conocer a naruto

Sakura: mmm, habrá que revisarlo, tal vez tenga algo que nos digan quien es

Hinata: espera, que et refieres con revisarlo, espera sakura-chan

Sakura se acerco con cierta malicia al pobre chico (la pelichicle, sabia que era una abusiva, pero no a tal extremo o-o, pero cuando ya le iban a revisar quien sabe que, el chico empezó a abrir los ojos, y al verlas tan cerca)

: woaaaa!

Sakura: que rayos te pasa pro que gritas asi!

: eso debería preguntar yo, que rayos planeabas hacer con ese guante de goma!

Sakura: solo era para revisarte

: muy bien, usted tabla humana no se me acerque

Sakura: como rayos em llanmaste!

HInata: espera sakura, primero, niño, como te llamas?

: no soy un niño, y me llamo Harpi, y quienes son ustedes¿?

Hinata: yo soy hinata hyuga y ella es..

Harpi: dijo hyuga?

Hinata: así es

Harpi: ...USTED!

Hinata se asusto pro un momento ya que el chico le apunto y grito, pero en eso llegaba cierta rubia con coletas

Minori: sabia que estabas detrás de esto Harpi

Harpi: Minori, olvide que también viniste

Minori: no se que tramaras, pero no dejare que lastimes a mi familia!

Harpi: y yo no olvidare mi misión, así que (mirando a hinata), me encargare de esto de una vez!

Sakura: quien rayos son ustedes!

Harpi y Minori: no te metas tabla humana

Sakura: como rayos me dijeron!(la aura de sakura crecio-Inner_ chaaa, mátalos de una vezz!)

Minori: ahora veras (concentrando su chakra en sus manso formando una bola de color roja) RASENGAN!

Harpi: no esta vez,!

Minori se abalanzo contra el chico con su rasengan, pero el salto, esquivando el ataque y destruyendo la pared

Harpi: atrápame si puedes Mocosa

Minori: ya veras quien es el mocoso, yo Minori Uzumaki te detendré!

Harpi salio corriendo pro el hueco, mientras Minori lo perseguía, y sakura detrás de ellos enojada por lo que el dijeron, dejando a hinata atrás, con bastante dudas y confusión

Hinata: (dijo que era uzumaki, pero tenias los ojos de los hyugas, pero, no entiendo, como es posible esto)

Naruto-llegando- Hinata, te encuentras bien?

Hinata-volviendo en si- si, yo..yo esto bien naruto-kun

NAruto: que sucedió aqui?

Hinata: estábamos hablando con el chico, pero llega otra chica y empezaron a pelear, y sakura fue atrás de ellos

Naruto: ok, entonces vamos también, si sakura los atrapa, seguro no vivirán mucho

Hinata: hai, voy ...atrás de ti. naruto-kun

Y así comenzó al persecución, mientras Harpi corría a saber a que dirección, minori lo andaba siguiendo, y parecía que ambos se insultaban, mientras sakura los seguía de cerca con solo la intención de matarlos, y mas atrás, Naruto y Hinata les daba alcance, naruto para evitar que sakura matara a aquellos niños, mientras hinata quería saber que sucedía

HInata (dijo Minori Uzumaki, y tiene los ojos hyugas, pero naruto no tiene hermanas, y nunca e visto una hyuga con esas características, entonces quien es ella¿?)

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hidan051293:<strong> hehe, tranquilo, todo se explicara a su tiempo, descuida, pero te sorprendera lo que paso o-o

**Rampoo1992:** hehe, si, también e leido el fic "equipo 8" ojala lo continúen x.x

Con respecto al fic, este te habra respondido ciertas dudas, y te ocasionara mas hehe, sobre lo de la confesión de hinata, ya lo tengo planeado, y sabras lo que a pasado, recuerda que an sido 2 años desde lo de madara

Tu también actualiza pronto ñam /no1

paciencia, no olvidaría a sasuke, ya saldrá pronto, todavía queda un lio que pondré pronto, y no descuidare mi otro fic, tenlo pro seguro tebbayo

* * *

><p><strong>Descripcion de personajes<strong>

Minori hyuga

Edad: 17 años

Caracteristicas: idéntica al jutsu harem de naruto(pero con los ojos de un hyuga)

Forma de ser: 50% Uzumaki, ya se imaginaran

Vestimenta: lleva unos pantalones ajustados color azul oscuro, las sandalias que todo ninja lleva, un chaleco de color azul oscuro, con lineas naranjas en los lados, con el símbolo de espiral en al espalda, y un polo manga larga color blanco, llevando la bandana en el hombro derecho

_**Harpi:**_

Edad: 14 años

Características: Pelo color negro azabache, que le cubre cierto lado del rostro, ojso color marrón y un extraño tatuaje en la espalda y que se expande por el pecho y los brazos

Vestimenta: sandalias que todo ninja usa, unos jins color celeste, y una casaca color azul oscuro con blanco que le cubre el cuello y brazos, y la bandana la lleva la lleva como cinturon

_**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, si que me demore bastante, pero como esta historia esta ligada a otra, intento ver que ambas concuerden con lo que va a pasar futuramente, y no crean que con leer 2 capítulos ya sabran que sucede, la vida puede traer sorpresas (en especial por esas 3 niñas, msi fic siempre dan giros inesperados), lo de sasuke, también se sabrá que sucederá mas adelante, pero les digo desde ahora, aqui no habrá sasuhina (JAMAS EN MSI FICS!) bueno, podnre el siguiente capitulo mas rápido, pero al uni siempre es matadora x.x**_

_**Hasta el siguiente capitulo n.n**_

:


	3. CApitulo 3: Ustedes son que!

Hanabi: (que rayos paso exactamente, estaba rumbo a mi casa para entrenarme y me encuentro ahora en el despacho de la hokage, siendo acusada de destrozos a la aldea, junto con mi onee-san, el idiota de naruto, la pelichicle, y 4 sujetos que nunca antes había visto, como es que mi día termino asi...)

En el Despacho de la Hogake, en efecto, se encontraban parados frente a ella, las hermanas hyugas, naruto, sakura, los 4 chicos que aparecieron misteriosamente, Kiba (aunque este ultimo esta inconciente, y lee, todos acusados de destrucción a la propiedad ajena, conflicto en plena calle, y poner en peligro a civiles

Tsunade: bueno, me vana decir quien es responsable de esto

Harpi, hanako, naruto, hanabi, minori, sakura: FUE EL!(todos se señalaban entre si...)

Tsunade: QUIEREN COMPORTARSE SERIAMENTE!

Mientras, estos chicos se culpan entre si, yo contare que fue lo que paso

**Flash back**

_Mientras harpi corría a saber donde, minori lo seguía, seguida pro sakura un poquito mas calmada (Iner: chaaaa, que calmada ni que nada, los voy a matar!-Olviden lo de calmada...-) otra chicas se acercaban desde lejos_

_Hanako: (como es posible que esos 2 me dejaran ahí tirada, y donde rayos estoy, esto parece la aldea, pero, no esta tan demacrada como la recuerdo, bueno, apenas los encuentre, me van atener que explicar)_

_Mientras..._

_Minori: no huyas!_

_Harpi: y crees que me voy a quedar para recibir otro rasengan?, olvídalo!_

_Minori: prometo que no et va a doler!...mucho_

_Harpi: no gracias, por que no lo pruebas con la tabla con chicle que nos viene sigu..._

_En eso, harpi empezó a moverse para ambos lados al igual que minori ya que sakura había tomado un pedazos grande del suelo y se los empezó a lanzar_

_Minori: esa mujer esta loca!_

_Harpi: lo dice la que me para pegando con su rasengan!_

_Minori: es por que tu aguantas_

_Harpi: soy tu saco de arena o que?_

_Mientras los chicos discutían y seguían esquivando los pedazos de tierra que les lanzaba sakura ( ya parecían rocas), una salio un poco mas arriba y justo alguien pasaba_

_Harpi: oye enana, ten cuidado!_

_Hanabi: eh? ahhhhh_

_Hanabi que estaba doblando la esquina (imaginen, doblas la esquina y vez que una roca gigantesca esa a punto de caerte...) solo llego a cubrirse, pero._

_Harpi: Arte del sacrifico, Jutsu de Suplantación!_

_Al hacer esto, harpi canbio de lugares con hanabi, resultando el aplastado_

_Harpi: medico..._

_Sakura: hanabi, te encuentras bien?_

_Hanabi: si, pero, exactamente que paso, y de donde salio esa roca_

_Sakura: pues, veras_

_Minori: vaya –picando a harpi con una vara- parece que por fin murió_

_Sakura: que! Como que murió!_

_Minori: descuida, tarde o temprano, se moría, tanto por mi o por alguien mas n.n_

_SAkura: (que rayos tiene esta chica)_

_Hanabi: alguien me dice que sucede?_

_Minori: cumplimos el deber de acabar con una amenaza futura_

_Hanabi: una amenaza?_

_Harpi: sigo vivo saben..._

_Minori: es algo que no se pueda solucionar-mirando con ojos malignos-_

_Harpi: am, que planeas hacer (la roca le aplasta medio cuerpo, así que solo puede levantarse de la cintura para arriba)_

_Minori: solo golpeare tus puntos vitales hasta que no te puedas parar_

_Harpi: ..._

_Hanabi: acaso eres una hyuga?_

_Minori: eh, como lo sabes?_

_Harpi: tu que crees sherlock, cabello largo, azul oscuro, y esos ojos color perla_

_Sakura: hanabi, acaso no la conoces?_

_Hanabi: nunca antes la había visto, quien eres?_

_Minori: pues yo soy.._

_Harpi: (ahi dios, ahí vamos otra vez...)_

_Minori: yo soy la Gran Minori Uzumaki, futura Hokage de Konoha!(atras de ella el sol empezó a brillar y las olas chocaban con las rocas)_

_Harpi: ..._

_Sakura: eh? Uzumaki, acaso eres familiar de naruto o algo asi?_

_Minori: en efecto, yo soy..._

_Harpi: ahhh (interrumpiendo a minori), no le haga caso joven, la chica esta algo loca y confundida_

_Minori: a quien rayos el dices loca!_

_Sakura: a quien rayos le dices chico, por si note das cuenta, soy una mujer!_

_Harpi: ajam, yo que sepa, las mujeres deberían tener unos, bueno tu sabes, y tu estás tan plana como la madera_

_Sakura: ahora si te mueres!_

_Harpi: ya lo veremos, Jutsu, Fallo de gravedad!_

_Al ahcer esto, la roca que estaba encima de harpi empezó a flotar, al igual que sakura y hanabi_

_Hanabi: bájenme de aqui!_

_Minori: solo tienes que concentrar un poco en chakra en los pies para evitar esto_

_Hanabi (habiendo hecho lo que le dijeron) que sujeto mas raro_

_Sakura: ahora si mocos, prepárate! (mandándole un puñetazo cargado de chakra)_

_Harpi: ya vera!_

_Harpi también le mando un puñetazo, haciendo que sus puños chocaran, y retrocedieran un poco_

_Sakura: vaya, no creí que alguien pudiera hacer eso sin romperse el brazo_

_Harpi: nada mal tabla humana ( rayos, tengo el brazo izquierdo entumecido, un poco mas y me lo hubiera roto)_

_Minori: tu también eres una hyuga verdad?_

_Hanabi: en efecto_

_Minori: aunque no te ves muy fuerte..._

_Hanabi: que rayos quieres decir!_

_Minori: alguien que se deje caer pro ese jutsu de gravedad para novatos no debe ser gran cosa_

_Minori tuvo que moverse rápido ya que hanabi intento pegarle a sus puntos de chakra (bueno, minori siempre a sido algo buscapleitos)_

_Minori: asi que quieres pelear verdad mocosa!_

_Hanabi: no se quien eres, pero no te permitiré hablarme de esa manera_

_Y asi empezó la "pelea" si se le puede decir así, mientras harpi solo esquivaba los golpes de sakura( claro, los golpes de sakura chocaban contra paredes, casas, todo lo que se le cruzaba), minori y hanabi peleaban enserio, ninguna se acertaba un golpe, pero sus golpes chocaban entre si_

_Naruto: hey, deténganse_

_HInata: hanabi, que sucede aqui?_

_Hanabi: one-san, no te metas, esto es entre esta chica y yo_

_Minori: no creas que podrás vencer a la futura hokage_

_Naruto: espera, yo seré el siguiente Hokage de la hoja, dattebayo_

_Harpi: de veras? No te ves muy fuerte para ese puesto_

_Sakura: bajenme de aqui! (sakura estaba flotando y de cabeza, saber como paso)_

_Naruto: que dijiste!_

_HInata: espera naruto-kun nosotros no.._

_HArpi: si puede vencerme, yo aceptare que alguien como usted puede ser hokage, o tiene miedo?_

_Naruto: ya veras!_

_Hinata: (naruto –kun...)_

_Harpi: ahora vera (mirando a hinata) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

_Naruto: eh, pero si esa es mi técnica!_

_Harpi al usar esta tecnica, saca un clon solido, y.._

_Harpi: ve por el!_

_Clon: es todo mio_

_Naruto: solo 1? Eso no podrá hacerme nada, ahora veras, kage.._

_Harpi: no tan rapido, ahora!_

_Clon: Advance, Oiroke no Jutsu!_

_EL clon desaparece y en vez de eso, aparece una hinata desnuda con solo unas nubes tapándola y guiñándole el ojo, lo cual hace que naruto le salga un rio de sangre por la nariz y caiga al suelo, mientras hinata se pone roja como un tomate y intenta despertar a naruto_

_Harpi: vaya, no creí que fuera a funcionar (con una gota en la cabeza)_

_: BAKA!_

_De la anda, aparece Hanako de los aires que le da un fuerte golpe a harpi en la cabeza desasiendo su técnica y estampándolo al suelo_

_Hanako: como se te ocurre hacer semejante Idiotez, acaso es lo unico que aprendías mientras te entrenabas, responde! (Le gritaba mientras lo zarandeaba, claro, que iba a responder, estaba inconciente)_

_Minori: hanako, creo que te excediste esta vez, creo que ahora si lo mataste_

_Hana-llegando-: harpi-kun esta muerto? ( apunto de llorar)_

_Hanako: nono, tranquila Hana, mira, esta bien (harpi, responde de una vez!)_

_Harpi: sisi, sigo aqui..._

_HInata-a naruto-: naruto –kun, estas bien?_

_Naruto: si, descuida hinata, solo me sorprendieron, no te preocupes dattebayo_

_Sakura-aun flotando- muy bien, quienes son ustedes!_

_Minori: pues yo soy..._

_Hanako: hermana, no tenemos tiempo para eso..._

_Harpi: si, además, este dobe no parece la gran cosa para prestarle atención_

_Naruto: Que dijiste!_

_HArpi: lo que oiste!_

_Minori: dejen de pelear, tenemos que...-saltando para esquivar el golpe- oye, que rayos te pasa!_

_Hanabi: acaso crees que et dejare ir después de lo que me dijiste_

_Hanako: hermana, déjame esta chica ami_

_Minori: bueno, si tu quieres_

_Hanabi: oye, espera un momento_

_Hanako: tranquila niña, intentare no dejarte en ridículo_

_Hanabi: ya veras_

_Hinata: am..Chicos..._

_Y asi comenzó otra vez la pelea, mientras naruto y harpi parecían solo hacerse caras, hanako empezaba su pelea con hanabi, Hinata solo miraba todo esperando que se calmaran al igual que hana, claro, tanto alboroto tenia que llamar la atencion de ..._

_Kiba: oye, que crees que este pasando ahi?_

_Shikamaru: se ve problemático_

_KIba: deberíamos ayudar_

_Shikamaru: solo un idiota se metería en eso_

_Kiba: pues ahí tu_

_Mientars kiba se metía en al riña, harpi agarro a naruto y lo lanzo, haciendo que cayera encima de minori, lo cual volvió a tomar a naruto y se lo lanzo a harpi y leugo se tiro encima de ellos 2, formando una de esas bolas de pelea (ya saben, cuando varios personajes se tiran en el mismo lugar a pelear y solo se ven sus puños, patadas, etc) luego se metió kiba, hanabi y hanako por no fijarse, también terminaron dentro de la pelea, no se sabia exactamente quien estaba ganado, pero en eso..._

_Lee-llegando-: woooo, el fuego de la juventud esta que arde en ustedes! Déjenme también unirme!_

_El cejotas se metió a la lucha, esto enserio se había vuelto demasiado problemático, sakura por fin había logrado bajar, y no entendía como todo esto termino asi_

_Minori: esto es tu culpa Harpi!_

_Harpi: es culpa del pelichicle que se cree mujer!_

_Lee: a quien se refiere?-mientras tenia su pie encima de naruto-_

_Harpi: a ese..._

_Todos se quedaron quietos cuando vieron que detrás de sakura, estaba una enorme Iner-sakura (mas referencias, al naruto shipuden accel2) que se veía mas enojada que nunca y les Mando un Ultra puñetazo, lo cual todos solo lograron gritar y luego simplemente se escucho un estruendo, después de que el estruendo pasara, se podía ver a todos los chicos tirados en el suelo, kiba había recibido la peor parte ya que harpi lo uso de escudo para alivianar el golpe de sakura y proteger a sus compañeras_

_Shikamaru: (se lo dije)_

_Al rato, llegaron un escuadrón ambu que se llevo a los revoltosos por todo el daño que su pelea había provocado_

**_Fin del flashback_**

Tsunade: bueno, primero que nada- mirando a los chicos- quienes son ustedes?

Minori: pues yo...

Harpi: tu ven aquí-jalando por atrás

Minori: oye, que te sucede

Harpi: hanako, hana, ustedes también

Los 4 se acercaron entre si para hablar en privado

Harpi: escuchen, por lo que logre ver, estamos algunos años atrás a nuestra época

Hanako: entonces, funciono tu jutsu?

Harpi: no lo se, pero lo importante es que no anden revelando cosas del futuro, como quienes son sus padres-mirando a minori al decir esto- podría provocar daños, hasta podrian evitar que ustedes nazcan, me entienden?

Hanako: seguro

Minori: descuida, no diré nada, dattebayo

Harpi: y tu hana...

Hana-con tsunade: hola, es un placer, mi nombres es Hana Uzumaki Hyuga, hija del 6to hokage de la hoja y madre de...

Hanako: -tapándole al boca a su hermana- he, no le hagan caso, tiene mucha imaginación

Tsunade: dijiste uzumaki hyuga?

Sakura: eso significaría que ustedes son hijas de naruto? –hinata casi se desmaya al escuchar esto

Tsunade; naruto, acaso jiraya y tu hicieron algo pervertido por ahi cuando se entrenaban?

Naruto: yo no hice nada oba-chan!

Tsunade: bueno, quien de ustedes es la mas vieja?

Minori: supongo que usted

Tsunade; que rayos dijiste!

Minori-detras de naruto- lo siento, padre, protégeme, la anciana se volvió loca otra vez!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal reacción, mientras harpi solo pensaba "ahi va al preservación de la historia..."

Harpi: este, podríamos hablar a solas con usted hokage-sama, también con el dobe, la chica timida, y la enana de ahi-señalando a hanabi- esto es algo que les concierne solo a ellos

La hokage hizo retirar a todos execto a los mencionados, naruto se encontraba algo confundido, hanabi fastidiada pro terminar en un asunto así, y hinata algo medio shokeada por ver que naruto tenias, hijas?)

Tsunade: bueno, ya pueden hablar

Minori: primero yo, mi nombre es Minori Uzumaki Hyuga, tengo 17 años, me gusta el ramen, en especial el de ichikaru, mi sueño es ser la siguiente hokage dattebayo, y me hobby es intentar acabar con dobe ese-señalando a harpi-

Naruto: woa, también te gusta el ramen?

Minori: por supuesto, en especial del ichikaru, es le mejor. dattebayo

Tusnade: (es igual a naruto, eso no queda dudas): bueno, quien es la que sigue

Hanako: esa seria yo, mi nombres es Hanako Uzumaki Hyuga, tengo 14 años, mi metas solo son cosas mías, no veo pro que Deva compartirlas con personas como ustedes

Tsunade: mas respeto mocosa!

Hanabi: (que se creerá esa)

Hana: solo quedaría yo, mi nombre...es Hana Uzumaki Hyuga, tengo 11 años, actualmente estoy en al academia, y. yo...yo...también me gusta en ramen..

Tsunade: (mm, es demasiado timida:)bueno, y tu que niño, eres su hermano de ellas?

Harpi: nada que ver, me llamo Harpi, soy parte del equipo de ellas, de grado chunin, solo eso, venimos a esta era por un jutsu que yo hice para regresar al pasado y evitar una catástrofe

Tsunade: que tipo de catástrofe

Harpi: pues...eh?

Tsunade; como que eh, que catástrofe vinieron a evitar!

Harpi: es que no lo recuerdo...

Tsunade: y así esperan que les creamos!

HArpi: es que...

Hanako: no recuerdas por que venimos aquí, acaso eres baka o que?

Harpi: no se, siento como si me hubieran borrado lo que debía recordar

Tsunade: bueno, antes que anda, supongo que sus padres son?

Minori: pues nuestro padre es el sexto Hokage de la hija, Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto: DE VERDAD; EM VOLVERE HOKAGE; GENIAL; SABRIA QEU LO LOGRARIA, DATTEBAYO

Tsunade: y su madre?

Hinata: (acaso su madre... podría ser yo?)

Minori: am pues...

Tsunade: ¿

Hanabi: ( si son los hijas de one-san, seguro nuestro padre matara a naruto...)

Harpi: sucede algo minori?

Minori: pues...no recuerdo el nombre o el rostro de mi madre..

Harpi: eh? Como que no lo recuerdas!

MInori: se me olvido, dattebayo

Hanako: dios, no tienes remedio, pero si nuestra madrea era...

HArpi: tampoco?

Hanako: no es posible que yo lo haya olvidado, no soy tan tonta como ustedes

Tsunade: acaso es una broma

Harpi: bueno, el jutsu que use no estaba perfeccionado, tal vez tenia efectos secundarios

Naruto: entonces no recuerdan a su madre?

Minori: claro que la recuerdo, solo su rostro y su nombre..

Hanako: hana, tu tampoco la recuerdas?

Hana: tampoco one-san..

Harpi: bueno, yo no veo problema alguno!

Todos: eh?

Harpi: pues, me podría decir que año estamos?

Naruto: pues es ...(saber que año es en naruto)

Harpi: pues al parecer regresamos 20 años, así que calculando, en 3 años serás padre, solo que no sabría decir si la madre es la timida...

Hinata: yo..madre! entornes seria esposa...de naru...-se puso mas roja que un tomate y puff se desmayo..)

Naruto: Hinata-chan, estas bien?

Harpi: o esta enana amargada de aqui

Hanabi se puso azul cuando el chico la menciono, le acaban de decir que habia un 50% que ella fuera madre, en 3 años! Y seria de Naruto, aquel chico que a pesar que es un heroe para la aldea, lo considera un idiota total, creo que esto fue demasiado y se desmayo, solo que a diferencia de hinata, su rostro se veía azul

Naruto: eh, tu también hanabi-chan?

Tsunade: que problema

Harpi:(genial, se suponía que debía ser una estancia corta, como rayos termine metido en este problema..)

Minori: bueno, solo queda una cosa por hacer?

Hanako: y eso seria?

Minori: ir por ramen a ichikaru, eso ayudara a calmarnos!

Hanako: dios, tu nunca cambias...

Tsunade: Naruto, DILES A TUS HIJAS QUE TOMEN ESTO ENSERIO!

NAruto: pero oba-chan, yo que puedo ahcer..

Harpi: pues, tal vez para empezar, no deberías ser un pedofilo, mira que si su madre es la enana amagada..

Tsunade: eso es cierto naruto, acaso te as vuelto un pervertido como jiraya?

Naruto: espere oba-chan, yo no se nada de esto!

Harpi: bueno, tal vez, mire que el naruto de mi época me regalo esto-mostrando un libro rojo

Naruto: y que es eso?

HArpi: pues es el Ichi-icha especial de otoño, usted me lo regalo, a fin de cuentas, usted es el que escribió esto

Tsunade: asi que no sabes nada verdad naruto...

Naruto: espere oba-chan

Tsunade le dejo una buena marca en la cara a naruto con su puño, mandándolo contra el muro y atravesándolo, al parecer, los días tranquilos de naruto llegaron a su fin

Harpi: bueno, ahí un problema mas serio ahora

Hanako: y ese cual seria?

Harpi: ahora donde vamos a vivir?

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rampoo1992:<strong> si, sincronizar a veces es duro, pero ni tanto cuando tienes la idea en general, pero siempre es bueno dar unos retoques

Sobre al edad de Harpi, se explicara mas adelante, y gracias pro los detalles, es que a veces e me escapanXD

Ahora el siguiente que actualizare sera el de ranma, no puedo descuidarlo, en especial por lo que va a pasar*-*

Ojala actualices pronto *-*

**Dark dragon Hades:** pues aqui esta, que lo disfrutes n.n

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, aquí el capitulo 3, ojala les guste, como se an dado cuenta, al parecer nuestros personajes al olvidado ciertas cosas, será debido al jutsu que uso o a otra cosa?, a principio se vera como se comportara naruto, hinata y hanabi con todo esta noticia, y créanme, las cosas van a empeorar antes de mejorarXD<strong>_

_**Para darles una idea: Minori se parece a naruto en su personalidad, hanako a hanabi y Hana a hinata, raro verdad?**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Empezando a Conocerlas 1ra P

Después de que naruto recuperara la conciencia del tremendo puñetazo que le dio tsunade, miles de preguntas empezaron RECIEN a llegar a su cabeza

Minori: papa, te encuentras bien?

NAruto:-despertando- si, descuida, am, hija...

Minorii: que bueno, temía que la vieja te hubiera pegado tan fuerte que quedaras dormido para siempre

Tsunade: a quien rayos le estas diciendo vieja!

Minori: perdón o-o, quise decir Hokage-sama

Harpi: no tienes remedio

Tsunade: bueno, aun no estoy muy segura de esto, lo que cuentan es poco creíble

Minori: pero si es verdad, dattebayo!

Shizune-que entro para intentar revivir a las hyugas que aun estaban inconcientes- que vienen del futuro y que perdieron la memoria no es muy convincente

Hanako: que problema

Hana: one-san..., que haremos?

Hanako: si quieren pruebas, vean esto –formando el rasengan en su mano, pero es de color azulado- es la técnica que mi padre me enseño

Tsunade; el rasengan..

NAruto: woo, yo te lo enseñe?

Hanako: por supuesto, y lo aprendí en un 1 día solamente

Naruto: en un dia!yo tarde 3 semanas!

Hanako: es normal que sea mejor, por eso seré la próxima líder de los hyugas

Hanabi-despertando de inmediato al escuchar esto- que tu serás que!

Hanako: como oíste enana, solo la mas apta entre mis hermanas para ese cargo, incluso entre todo el clan

Minori: (sigue igual, con el ego hasta el cielo, creí que ya había cambiado)

Naruto: entonces debes de ser muy fuerte Hanako-chan

Hanako: am, pues-sonrojada- si los yo..., tu me entrenaste bien y prometí ser la mas fuerte kunoichi de todas!

Harpi: solo kunoichi?, que aburrido...

HAnako: tu callate¬¬

Harpi: no lo haré enana

Hanako: mas et vale no repetirlo o –volviendo hacer el rasengan-

Naruto: esperen, no deben estar peleando entre ustedes-

Minori: tranquilo papa, así se tratan, es normal que los "novios" tengan peleas de vez en cuando-lo dice con una mirada picara-

Hanako: este baka no es mi novio!

Harpi: no gracias, estoy bien asi

HInata-ya despertando- que paso, soñé algo muy extraño...

Hanabi: no era un sueño one-san (lastimosamente)

Hana: te ...encuentras..Bien?

Hinata: si, suele pasarme a veces, no es nada grave n.n

Tsunade veía confundida todo esto, mientras hanako y harpi andaban peleándose a palabras, a pesar que hanako ya tenia intenciones de matarlo, y naruto intentando que se calmen, mientras minori solo echaba mas leña al fuego, y hinata hablaba con hana, y hanabi solo quiera que esto fuera un mal sueño

Tsunade, bueno, antes que anda, seguro que no recuerdan quien es su madre?

Minori: no, sigue sin venirme a al mente, pero de seguro si comemos algo de ramen, recordaremos todo!

Naruto: estoy deacuerdo en eso

Hanako: supongo que no habrá problemas en comer algo primero

Tsunade: esperen un momento..

HArpi: disculpe hokage, creo que mejor será que los deje ir, mire que cuando deciden ir pro ramen, nada las detiene

Tsuande: supongo que no se puede evitar, así que, naruto!

Naruto: hai

Tsunade: hasta que todo esto se aclare un poco, te harás cargo de tus hijas!

NAruto: que! por que yo, no es justo oba-chan!

Tsunade: por que son tus hijas, y como no podemos asegurar quien es la madre, tu te encargaras, además, dudo que el padre de hinata y hanabi se crea esto

Hanako: seguro que si el abuelo se entera, matare a nuestro padre y no naceremos...

Minori: es capaz de perseguirlo por todo la aldea

Hana: o mandar a todo el clan para que acabe con papa...

Naruto: hinata, tu padre seria capaz de hacer eso-con uan cara de miedo-

HInata: no lo creo...posiblemente sea algo mucho peor...

Hanabi: no me quiero ni imaginar lo que pasara si se entere

NAruto: anm, esta bien oba-chan, yo las cuidare, hiashi no tiene por que enterarse de esto..

Tsunade: bueno, un problema arreglado

Shizume: como que arreglado, les va a creer hokage-sama!

Tsunade: bueno, es una historia extraña, pero puede ser cierta, no ahí registro de estas chicas en el clan hyuga, y como ninguna tiene la marca del ave enjaulado, supongo que son de la rama principal, aparte que todo esto me esta dando mucha jaqueca-sacando una botella de sake- creo qeu esto me hará sentir bien

Naruto: bueno, vamos a ichikaru por ramen!

Naruto y sus hijas salieron a paso rápido, si algo se parecían las 3, eran en ese gusto que tenia su padre, hinata se fue atras de ellos y hanabi prefirió irse por su lado para olvidar todo esto

Tsunade: tu no iras con ellas?

Harpi: no, sera bueno para ellas que pasen tiempo con su padre, hace tiempo que no lo hacían (y posiblemente nunca lo vuelvan a hacer..) y yo prefiero pasear por ahi si no le molesta

Tsunade: algo me dice que tu recuerdas lo que te trajo aquí verdad?

Harpi: no mucho, y la verdad no me interesa tampoco, solo estoy pagando un favor, solamente, si me disculpa, me retiro

Harpi salio del lugar, dejando a tsunade algo preocupada, el chico le ocultaba algo, y por su cara, no era algo bueno

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras en Ichikaru<strong>

Naruto: hola viejo, déme 4 platos del mejor ramen que tiene!

Viejo(nunca supe el nombre): que tal naruto, enseguida

Ayame: y quienes son tus acompañantes naruto, acaso tus alumnas?

MInori: no, nosotros somos-

Hanako-andole un golpe a su hermana-si , eso somos

Minori: /eso me dolió sabes!/

Hanako: /es para que no al riegues otra vez/

Naruto: bueno, y que van a pedir?

Minori: yo quiero un ramen de cerdo!

Hanako: déme uno simple nada mas

Hana: yo quiero uno co miso

Naruto: Yo también quiero uno normal viejo

Minori: vaya, no sabía que nos estabas siguiendo, am, como te llamabas?

Hinata: hinata, y yo...yo quisiera estar con ustedes, si no les molesta...

NAruto: descuida hinata, puedes unir tenemos, después de todo, tal vez también son tus hijas

Hinata se quedo estática al oír eso, significaba que naruto aceptaba el echo que ella y el fueran padres de aquellas niñas, entonces también aceptaba el hecho que ella fuera en el futuro su esposa, esto fue demasiado para la pobre chica, se puso mas roja que un tomate, y cuando estaba a punto de caer, recupero el conocimiento ya qeu alguien oprimió un punto en su espalda, volviéndola a la vida de inmediato

Harpi: se encuentra bien?

HInata: si, yo, este..gracias harpi-kun

Naruto: te encuentras bien hinata?

HInata: si, esto..bien naruto-kun.

Hanako: creí que te habías ido a pasear por ahi

Harpi: ustedes siempre salen disparadas cuando de ramen se trata, que no me dejaron decirles algo importante

Todos: ¿?

Harpi: díganme, según se, naruto vive en un departamento pequeño, como piensa los 4 vivir juntos en un lugar asi

Naruto: cierto, no lo había pensado

HArpi (no me sorprende)

Minori: entonches quesh vamosh hacer? (lo decía mientras seguía comiendo, que modales...)

Harpi: ustedes no tiene remedio (sacando un papel con un simbolo), tomen, aqui ahi lo suficiente para comprar una buena casa y para vivir por lo menos 5 meses, claro, si evitan ahogarse en ramen

Minori: vaya, entonces e s mucho dinero!

HArpi: en efecto, no creerían que vengo sin prepararme verdad?

Naruto: entonces debemos comprar una casa?

Minori: yo quiero una casa enorme con sus propias baños termas!

Hanako: me basta con un dojo para poder entrenarme

Hana: yo también ...quisiera una con .ter..termas...

Naruto: mmm, pues yo quiero una que este cerca de aqui, para venir mas rapido

Harpi-mirando a hinata: disculpe...

Hinata: eh..si?

Harpi: Dígale a sus posibles futuras hijas y esposo que no gasten el dinero de esa manera!

HInata: futuro esposo!..pero..yo..yo aun...

Minori: significa que ella se vendrá con nosotros?

Naruto: es cierto hinata? Quieres vivir con nosotros 4?

Hinata: yo, ami..m..me encantaría naruto-kun..

MInori: genial, entonces debe ser una casa aun mas grande!

Hanako: bueno, una con una fuente para ayudar a meditar no estaría mal

Harpi: (dios, no tiene remedio...) bueno, ahi ustedes 5, yo ire a pasear un poco

Hanako: espera un momento..-agarrando el hombro de harpi- no estaras pensando volver hacer lo mismo verdad?

Harpi (sudando frio) ammm, no se a que te refieres...mira, que es eso!

Los 5 voltearon a ver, cuando se fijaron, harpi se desapareció

Hanako: maldición, ese baka lo volvio hacer...

NAruto: que volvio a hacer hanako-chan?

Minori: pues veras papa, actualmente harpi vive con nosotros en el clan hyuga

Hinata; vive con ustedes?

MInori: asi es-poniendo una cara picara-, desde que encontraron a hanako y harpi en las termas juntos, lo "invitamos" (mas bien, lo obligamos) a vivir con nosotros, según ustedes, para preservar la pureza y honor del clan

Hinata-miren, un tomate que habla- hanako-chan, acaso tu y ese chico..

Hanako-igual de roja- No no y no, es verdad, todo fue un malentendido!

Hana: entonces por eso harpi-kun vive con nosotras...(se notaba su tristeza en su rostro)

Hanako: no es lo que piensas hermana, todo fue un gran malentendido!

_**Flash back**_

_Ya hace 3 años (del tiempo de las hijas de naruto) el clan hyuga tenia ciertos problemas con cierto chico, que se metía en la casa sin avisar y por donde podía verse con la hija del la lider del clan, y no podían atraparlo, siempre entraba y salia, asi empezaron las sospechas que hacían algo malo, pero la verdad es que harpi entraba y salia rápido para entregarle o darle un informe a hanako, ya que si iba pro la puerta, seguro lo recibía su abuelo hiashi, de ahi su padre si estaba, aunque el le caia bien y su madre que lo veía como un chico problema, aparte de tener que estar aguantándola a la enana como le decía el, hasta que cierta noche, mientras hanako se bañaba a solas en las termas que tenían los hyugas_

_Harpi: puff, menos mal que no esta, no entiendo por que debo andar de mensajero privado a cada rato, bueno, lo dejo en su cuarto y me voy_

_En eso, cuando iba a salir pro al ventana..._

_Minori: vaya vaya, así que mi "cuñadito" anda entrando de hurtadillas otra vez?_

_Harpi: ya te e dicho que no me llames asi, y solo vengo a entregar las cosas que tu hermana debería recoger ella misma- -_

_Minori: aja, claroooooo, entonces no te molestara que llame a mi madre para decirle eso vardad?_

_Harpi: eh, no, espera! (rayos, no quiero otra "charla" sobre que no puedo hacer y bla bla)_

_Minori: lo sabia, al menos usan protección verdad?_

_Harpi-sonrojado- Que rayos dices, yo no hago ese tipo de cosas!yo em voy_

_Minori: espera!_

_Harpi salio por al ventana (que estaba en el segundo piso, pero minori lo siguió)_

_Minori: mira mi nueva técnica: Rasenshuriken!_

_Harpi: tan rápido aprendiste esoooo_

_La técnica le dio de lleno a harpi, estampándolo contra los cuartos sobre los que saltaba, rompiendo el techo_

_Minori: (es bueno que tengas esa armadura de chakra, pero de seguro le encontrare su punto débil, algún dia, datebbayo!)_

_Mientras, harpi embestido pro tal técnica, termino de atravesar el techo, callo sobre agua caliente, al menos eso amortiguo algo el golpe_

_Harpi: ufff, esa mocosa, algún día de estos me va a matar!_

_Hanako: tu...como te atreves..._

_Harpi: eh?_

_HArpi volteo y se dio cuenta que no solo callo en agua caliente, si no en el baño privado de la rama principal de la familia hyuga, justo en el momento en que hanako hyuga se relaja después de entrenar, aunque ella se tapo el cuerpo con una toalla, no le impido atacar al chico, diciéndole pervertido, mientras el esquivaba y solo quería explicar, pero en eso, la toalla empezó a caérsele, la cual al intenta sujetar, se tropezó y callo encima de harpi, ya cuando los 2 se levantaron, estaban en una posición, bueno, ella estaba encima de el, y sin nada que el cubra mas que el vapor del baño y justo en eso llegaba su madre_

_LH: hanako, estas bien? Escuche un ruido y yo..._

_La lider Hyuga se quedo helada al ver esa escena, su primogénita desnuda encima de un chico, si las dudas si el chico entraba para hacer algo pecaminoso, esto lo confirmaba_

_Hanako: Ma-madre, espera, no es lo que parece!_

_LH: harpi..._

_Harpi: digame..._

_LH: esta vez, en vez de charlar-tronando sus puños- te meteré la idea a la fuerza_

_Harpi:-sudando frio-saben, yo mejor me-intento levantarse, pero toco algo que no debía-_

_Hanako: tu, PERVERTIDO!-un gancho directo en la cara, que lo estampo en la pared, la cual aprovecho para correr_

_LH: TU; VUELVE AQUI Y ACEPTA LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE TUS ACTOS!_

_Harpi: Yo no e hecho anda malo, lo juro!_

_LH: NO TE DEJARE IR DESPEUS DE LO QEU AHS HECHOA MI HIJA!_

_Harpi: que yo no le e hecho nada!(si me cae bastante mal, aunque no se ve tan mal...malditos libros icha icha...)_

_Harpi empezó a correr por toda la mansión, en algún momento, la lider ordeno al soke y bouke que lo atraparan, luego se unió el escuadrón ambu, según al Lider, por tomar un tesoro único qeu nunca debió tomar de la familia, después de 5 horas de persecucion (el chico es bastante bueno escurriéndose), lograron atraparlo, encadenarlo y sellarlo el chakra para que no intentara nada, aunque muchos boke y ambus quedaron nokeados al intentarlo, luego, lo llevaron a la misma lider, para aplicarle su castigo, cuando lo llevaron, parecía mas bien un juicio, en el medio estaba la lider hyuga, su padre hiashi hyuga, los miembros del consejo Hyuga, el hokage, esposo de la LH y padre de la agraviada, las hijas de la líder, (hanako estaba como si la fueran a ejecutar)_

_LH: bueno, que tienes que decir antes de aplicarles su castigo?_

_Hanako: espera, entonces yo también sere castigada, pero si yo no hice nada!_

_Harpi: es cierto, yo no hice nada con esta enana!_

_Hanako: a quien rayos le dices enana baka!_

_LH: silencio los 2!_

_NAruto: bueno, pensábamos castigarlo por los actos que an estado haciendo a escondidas, pero es mejor que cada uno de los 2 tome responsabilidad en esto_

_Harpi: entonces, me van a matar o dejar medio muerto o que?_

_LH: no me tientes..._

_HArpi: ok, me callo.._

_LH: como decía, ahora, para evitar que el clan se desprestigie por estos actos fuera del matrimonio, desde ahora, harpi empezaras a vivir aquí_

_Harpi eh..que!_

_Hanako: ese es su castigo?_

_LH: aun no termino, desde ahora, hanako y harpi, ustedes 2 estarán comprometidos, no permitiré que ambos anden por ahi, desprestigiando el nombre del clan y mas aun, cometiendo alguna tontería, claro, harpi, serás vigilado constantemente_

_Harpi y hanako: ESPERE; ESTO NO ES JUSTO!_

**_Fin del flashback_**

Hanako: ni siquiera me dejaron explicar lo que paso...

Hana: (entonces harpi-kun no hice nada malo en verdad, todo fue un malentendido)

Minori: aja, aun asi, ningun de los 2 a hecho algo romper su compromiso

Hanako: eso no importa ahora, no recuerdas lo que sucedió después?

Hinata: que sucedió?

Minori: pues harpi no quería vivir con nadie, asi que durante varias noches, se escapaba, al principio creímos que iba a los brazos de otra mujer, lo cual hanako estallo de solo mencionarlo

Hanako: no es verdad!

MInori: pero al final, solo iba a un arbola dormir, estuvo asi varios días, hasta que hana lo convenció de vivir de una vez con nosotros

Hanako: siempre me pregunte, como lo convenciste al baka

Hana: solo hable...c-con el...

Naruto: vaya, sus padres si que son estrictos (olvidando que el es su padre...)

Minori: lo son un poco, pero nunca e tenido problemas con eso que recuerde

Hana: ni yo.

Hanako: tampoco, execto por comprometerme con ese baka¬¬

Minori: un asi, siento que olvidamos algo importante...

HInata: minori-chan...

Naruto: descuiden

Todas: ¿?

NAruto: tal vez no recuerden mucho ahora, mientras tanto, pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea, dattebayo!

Las 4 chicas se le quedaron viendo, y solamente le sonrieron y siguieron comiendo, ellas tenían dudas, no recordaban mucho, ni la razón exacta por la que viajaron al pasado, pero, al ver al sonrisa del que seria su padre, las hizo sentirse tranquilas, como en casa, Hinata que también estaba, sentía que su corazón le latia rápido, si a uno le saliera esta situación, se quedaría sorprendidos o confundidos, pero no el, el acepto el hecho y solo queria ver feliz a sus hijas, y si ella era su madre, también haría lo mismo, y si no lo fuera, aun asi lo haría, ya que sentía que estas niñas, la nesecitarian a ella, algun sentido materno o quien sabe, pero algo si sabia: también pueden contar conmigo.

* * *

><p>Mientras, aunque chico empezaba a saltar por la aldea, para recocerla, pero mas que nada, para memorizar ubicaciones, este chico sabia algo mas, algo que no debía contar, o mas bien, algo que ocultar, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver a cierta chica que se veia en mal estado<p>

HArpi: vaya, no tomo la noticia muy bien verdad?

Hanabi: que te digan que tal vez estés con el idiota de la aldea, y tengas hijas con el...

Harpi: he, no debería verlo de esa manera, mas bien, véalo como una oportunidad

Hanabi: a que et refieres?

Harpi: piénselo un poco, es tan malo estar con alguien como el joven naruto?

Hanabi: prosupuesto que lo es!, aunque mi one-san piensa diferente

HArpi: bueno, tal vez si conoce a las chicas, lo vea de una manera diferente, nada pierde con intentar conocerlas, y nadie al obliga a nada

Hanabi: como digas, no me interesa esto en lo absoluto

Harpi: si usted lo dice, pero me gustaría confirmar algo

Hanabi: ¿?

Harpi: -poniéndose al frente de hanabi- yo la desafió a un duelo!

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>EmilyD:<strong> aui esta, ojala te agrade n.n

**Ranpoo1992:** he, paciencia, sasuke se aparecerá, para a su tiempo, ojala esta semana este poniéndose la 3ra parte del fic de ranma, y actualiza pronto tanbien ñam*-*

**Dark_dragon Hades:** he, es dificil a veces fucioanr lo serio con lo comicoXD

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aqui la primera parte, que dara a conocer un poco del pasado de estas chicas, y de lo que oculta Harpi, creanme, en esta historia, el podria decirse, a lo que llaman, un anti-heroe o-o...o no?<strong>

**Hasta la siguiente actualizacion *-*.**


	5. CApitulo 5: Empezando a Conocerlas 2da P

Aqui la continuacion, perdonene la demora ñam

**Capitulo (se me olvidoXD), empezando a conocerlas 2da parte**

Harpi (pensando): bueno, tal vez buscar pelea con una de las heredas de los clanes mas poderosos de konoha a plena luz del dia siendo un extraño no fue buena idea que digamos, pero al menos mi teoría esta confirmada

Aquellos eran los pensamientos de un chico que era perseguido por Neji Hyuga, y por el aspecto del hyuga, no se veía de buen humor

Neji: vuelve aquí!

Harpi: jamás, nunca me atraparan vivo!

Neji: no planeaba atraparte vivo….

Harpi: vaya, los hyugas son todos amargados o que?

* * *

><p>Mientras estos 2 estaban en plena persecución, nos pasaremos con otro grupo<p>

Minori: ahhh, estoy llena dattebayo n.n

Hanako: sigo pensando que exageras cuando comes ramen one-san (lo decía mientras se podía ver un monton de platos apilados de ramen a su lado)

Hinata: no deberias comer tanto ramen minori, te podría hacer mal

Minori: pero si oto-san (padre) come la misma cantidad y no le hace mal

Naruto: es pro que el ramen es la mejor comida que existe datebayo!

Hanako: descuide hinata-sama, mi one-san puede comerse 20 platos y siempre tendría energía, lastimosamente ninguna vitamina parece llegar a su cabeza¬¬

Minori(con una sonrisa enojada): acaso tienes un problema con migo hermanita?

Hanako: ninguno, solo digo la verdad

Hana( nerviosa): hanako-chan, minori –chan por favor no peleen..

Hinata: no peleen, no esta bien que se peleen siendo hermanas…

Naruto: Hinata-chan tiene razón, mejor por que no me demuestran lo que pueden hacer

Minori: lo que podemos hacer? Entonces quieres una pelea oto-san?

Naruto: claro, quiero ver que tan fuerte son dattebayo

Hanako: me parece bien

Nruto: entonces vamos!

Naruto salo corriendo seguido pro sus hijas, hinata les hiba a seguir el paso, pero…

Viejo: am, disculpe Hyuga..

Hinata: eh¿?

Viejo: y quien cree que va a pagar al cuenta?

Hinata: ehhh!

Sip, los muy tramposos dejaron a hinata ahí sola con la cuenta…

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, en el despacho de la hokage, se encontraba un Junin que solo se le podía ver un ojo ya que el otro estaba tapado por su bandana<p>

Kakashi: me mando a llamar hokage-sama?

Tsunade: si kakashi, necesito que mantengas vigilado a cierto chico que me tiene preocupada

Kakashi: se refiere al que los ambu atraparon por provocar destrozos en plena via publica?

Tsunade: exacto

Kakashi: la verdad, tenia curiosidad por saber quienes son ellos, ya que había otras chicas con el

Tsunade: por el momento esa información es clasificada, solo necesito que lo vigiles y me informes si notas algo sospechoso

Kakashi(sacando su libro): entendido hokage-sama ( y dicendo eso, desaparece en uan nube de humo)

Shizume: sucede algo tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: no es nada grabe shizume, solo estoy siendo precavida, ese mocoso me oculta algo, y quiero saber que es

Shizume: bueno, ami la verdad, me tiene sorprendida, las hijas de naruto, nunca espere que fuera padre tan pronto, en 3 años, y con una de las hijas de Hiashi-sama

Tsunade: bueno, quien dice que es con una, podría ser con las 2

Shizume(sorprendida): CON LAS 2! Acaso naruto es ese tipo de hombres! Pero, como esta tan segura¿?¿?

Tsunade: bueno, solo es una idea

Shizume: no, esto no se puede quedar asi!, si eso es cierto, ire hablar ahora mismo con naruto, no dejare que juegue de esa manera con las mujeres!

Tsunade: espera shizu….(shizume salió corriendo) dios, solo era una idea, no tenia que tomarselo tan personal….

* * *

><p>Mientras, cierto chico….<p>

Harpi: oiga, por cierto, pro que rayos me perseguía?

Neji(enojado): y todavía te atreves a preguntar, atacar a hanabi-sama es un acto de traición, te llevare con hokage, si no es que acabo primero¬¬

Harpi: asi, ya recuerdo!

**Flash Back**

_Harpi había retado a hanabi a un duelo , claro, la respuesta no la espero…_

_Hanabi: ….._

_Harpi: y bien?_

_Hanabi (llendose): no tengo tiempo que perder en tonterías_

_HArpi: eh, por que lo dice?_

_Hanabi: tengo que ir a entrenar, no tengo tiempo para jugar con un niño en estos momentos_

_Harpi: amargada¬¬_

_Hanabi empezaba a irse, cuando.._

_Harpi: bueno, supongo que mejor será mejor asi, habrá que espera otra generación para que el estilo de los hyuga sea interesante.._

_Hanabi(volteando): a que te refieres con eso?_

_Harpi: pues, si estoy de algo seguro, es que el clan hyuga es demasiado predecible en su estilo de pelea, es fuerte, no lo niego, pero predecible, salvo con esas niñas, ellas an llevado su estilo de pelea a otro nivel, pero por su parte, usted…..(esquivando un golpe)….y siempre tienden atcar de sorpresa!_

_Hanabi: no se quien te as creido, pero ahora mismo te hare callar!_

_Hanabi se pone en posición de juken y empieza a atacarlo, harpi solo logra esquivar el primer golpe, pero pierde el equiibrio, lo cual aprovechar hanabi para golpearlo e n el pecho, lo cual bastaría para dejar a uno tirado en el suelo, pero.._

_Hanabi: (esto sera suficiente, ya no podras…que pasa!)_

_Asi de la nada, hanabi sintió que su brazo izquierdo y su hombro derecho empezaban a dormirse, y l avista se ponía borrosa_

_Hanabi: que me as echo…_

_Harpi: mmm, secreto n_n_

_Hanabi solo volvió a atacarle con su golpe suave, pero mientras mas lo hacia, mas partes de su propio cuerpo empezar a dormirse, hasta tal punto de que difícilmente se podía mantener en pie, por su mente solo pensaba que rayos estaba haciendo esto chico, y justo antes de que perdiera la conciencia pudo escuchar las palabras: si te confias, mueres…_

_Cuando despertó, estaba atada de la cintura a un árbol, mientras aquel chico la picaba con una rama preguntándole si estaba viva aun_

_Hanabi: DEJA DE HACER ESO; SIGO VIVA!_

_Harpi: a que bueno, ya me había asustado, crei que me exedi_

_Hanabi: por cierto, que rayos me hiciste, y como mi juken no te hizo nada?_

_Harpi: pues era, el asunto es que…_

_En eso llegaba neji, que de golpe se le tiro encima a harpi al ver a hanabi atada, después de preguntarle y amenazarlo al mismo tiempo, harpi simplemente salió corriendo perseguido por neji, y dejando a hanabi abandonada y atada aun_

_Hanabi: hey!no se olviden de mi! O_O!_

**Fin del flash back**

Harpi: (bueno, tal vez fui muy rudo, pero esto confirma ciertas dudas, ahora solo falta encargarme de este tipo, ni modo neji hyuga, no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra opción…)

* * *

><p>Y nos vamos a la zona de entrenamiento 7<p>

Naruto: bueno, quiero que una por una se enfrente ami, veamos en que nivel se encuentran

Minori: yo sere la primera oto-san!

Naruto: ok minori-chan, preparate (tomando posición de pelea)

Hana (viendo la pelea): one-chan, no deveriamos advertirle a oto-san?

Hanako: no, será divertido que lo descubra por si solo

Hana (preocupada): oto-san, ten cuidado…

Nruto: Kage Bushin no jusu!

De la técnica de naruto, salen un monton de clones que van contra Minori, la chica hace un sello de manos y activada su Byakugan, y luego empieza hacer una secuencia de sellos

Minori: Hyoton-Kaikishoku no Jutsu (Técnica del Eclipse Total)

Al usar ese jutsu, unas nubes empezaron a tapar el sol y todo el campo empezó a ser tragado por una oscuridad tremenda, y asi de la nada, todo a la vista de naruto desapareció

Naruto: donde esta, no puedo verla

Cada clon tanbien tenían problemas, estaba siendo eliminados uno por uno por golpes suaves

Hanako(pensando): muy inteligente, bloquear todo el campo de visión para acabar con los clones fácilmente, y gracias a nuestro byakugan, podemos ver a traves de esta oscuridad, al parecer no es tan tonta como creía

Naruto: (esto es malo, no puedo localizarla, no solo todo esta oscuro, si no que sabe ocultar bien su presencia, pero no se lo dejare tan fácil) Fuuton-Kaze Nakunaru (Viento Dispersor)

Al usar esta tecnica, un viento empieza a soplar intensamente despejando la oscuridad, pero minori aparece atras de el

Minori: muy lento oto-san, Hyouton: Reitoko Nakami(Congelación Interior)

Minori toca con la palma de sus manos la espalda de naruto y naruto empieza a sentir que se congela pro dentro, lo cual minori aprovecha para darle una patada cargada con chakra, lo cual lo manda a volar contra un árbol, y entonces, ella alza su mano izquierda y empieza a concentrar chakra

Minori: Hyouton- Rasen Shuriken!

Naruto habre los ojos como platos al ver esa tecnica, solo que esta basada en hielo, el cual lo esquiva agachándose rápidamente con las justas, pero al pararse, minori estaba delante de el

Naruto: (es demasiada rápida o-o)

Minori: se acabo oto-san…pero que!

Minori uso su Juken (golpe suave) en el pecho para inmovilizar a naruto, pero al recibirlo, se esfumo, ya que era un clon, lo cual la dejo sorprendida ya que en ningún momento había perdido la vista de su padre, en eso, aparecen 2 narutos atrás de ella, que al parecer, estaba bajo tierra

Naruto: nada mal, ahora es mi turno: Rasengan!

Minori: no la tendras tan fácil oto-san, Kaiten!

Minori empieza a girar, soltando chakra, lo cual forma una barrera, que al chocar contra el rasengan, provoca una explosión y sale una enorme cortina de humo

Hana (asustada): oto-san, one-san!

Hanako: tranquila, se encuentran bien

Al despejarse la cortina de humo, se ve a minori y naruto separados acierta distancia, algo cansados

Naruto: minori-chan, eres bastante fuerte dattebayo

Minori: es que fui entrenada por el mejor oto-san, por ti, pero esto esta lejos de acabarse

NAruto: eso me gusta, entonces lo tomare enserio (activando su modo senin)

Hanako: hana, mira bien lo que va a suceder

Minori: (el modo senin, una de las técnicas mas fuertes de oto-san, me siento feliz, se lo esta tomando enserio, entonces yo tanbien), oto-san, tal vez aun no domino bien el modo ermitaño, pero aprendi otra cosa que me podría ayudar dattebayo

Naruto: ¿?

Minori: La primera puerta, la puerta de la apertura!

Naruto se queda sorprendido, su "hija" es capaz de usar la s puertas de la vida, la cual solo el cejotas y su maestro podían(aunque véase que otros tanbien an podido abrirlas)

Minori: preparate oto-san, te demostrare la fuerza de la próxima Hokage!

**Continuara…**

ahhhh,termine, y son solo 4,30am,...me ire adormir, de ahi pongo lo que sigue, hasta el siguiente fic n.n


End file.
